Cramps
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Funny story based on Angel Raye's chibi scouts when they're older.


**Authors Note:** Yes, yes I know. _Another_ story. This one is just a one shot, and I got the idea from work. Irony, I think not. This story takes place when the girls are much older and Daisy is working in her mother's store.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. The Chibi Senshi's minus Rini belong to Angel Raye. The rest belong to you know who.

**Ages: **

Rini- 20  
Daisy- 16  
Maggie- 16  
Ariel- 12  
Madelyn- 13  
Annika- 14  
Gloria- 14  
Hope- 14  
Faith- 14

One Shot

Annika scowled at the cramps she was having from her menstrual cycle. She seemed to recieve painful cramps. She loves training when she was on her monthly, it ment the pain went away temporarily, though it came back as soon as she became her again. Gloria popped open a pill bottle and gave Annika some tylenol.

"Gloria!" Hope said astonished. "You _know_ you're not supposed to have those at school. And Annika's mother would be furious if she found out you were giving her pills."

"It's just tylenol. And besides I get my period too." Gloria pointed out. "I carry them on me because I don't know when mine will start."

"Yours are very irregular." Ariel pointed out. "You didn't get one last month."

"So." Gloria grunted.

Hope and Madelyn turned bright red. They _hated_ this kind of girl talk. Faith was just in her own little world as the three rambled on about monthlys.

"You might want to have that checked out." Ariel replied. "There might be something wrong."

Gloria turned slight pink, "No thank you! I like my cycle. I like not getting it every month like you girls do."

"Whatever." Ariel gave up. "Back to Hope. She's right you know. If Rei found out the both of you would be in trouble."

"I don't care Ariel. You wouldn't if your cramps were this bad. And don't lecture me about seeing Ami. I already have. Basically I have to deal."

"Can we please drop this subject!" Hope cried out.

"I'm with Hope. I can't stand listening to _this_ talk." Madelyn quickly agreed. The girls became silent as though there was nothing else to talk about. Hope and Madelyn were more than glad with this change. Finally, though the silence was broken.

"I aced my test." Ariel said dolefully.

"I got another note home." Gloria sighed.

"What's new?" Annika said bluntly, shaking her head. "No one picked on me. That's good. Though if they did I wouldn't have noticed."

"And the chickens cried out with harmony."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned toward Faith. She was in some funny ballerina stance. Hope rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. Faith was in the midist of writing a comic about super hero chickens, though Hope was not allowed to tell anyone about this, she treathened to blackmail Faith if she ever did her wrong.

"OH! We're still walking home?" Faith asked looking around- embarassed.

"Duh!" Annika replied and turned on her heels and began walking toward the common room where their parents were supposed to be waiting. As everyone grew older, the parents decided to give them more independence. The only problem was, their children still wanted them to be there. So they decided that every Saturday they would wait for their children to arrive home from school.

"MAMA!" Annika cried out as the ran to her mother and tackle hugged her. Rei wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a tight squeeze.

"How was school today?" Rei asked.

"Painful. My menstrul cycle started." Annika whined.

"Gloria when was the last time you got yours?" Minako asked, concerned.

"Not again!" Hope whined.

"Please. We listened to it all the way home. I'm going to puke if I hear anymore." Madelyn cried out.

Minako, Rei, and Ami laughed. Their daughters _were_ famous for talking about it. The only problem Minako had was no one would tell her what Gloria said about hers, but then again no one else really asked their daughters.

"Faith." Haruka spoke. Faith seemed to be zoned out, so Haruka called her a second time.

"I think the chickens have taken over." Hope whispered to Madelyn. Madelyn giggled.

"Oh yes Haruka-papa?" Faith asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Baseball practice in fifteen." Haruka ordered. Faith nodded and exited out of the room. Hope knew she wouldn't be able to keep Faith's secret for long, not if she kept _this_ up. Watching Faith make a fool out of herself was somewhat amusing. Hope knew that by baseball practice Faith would be back to her normal self and be rambling on about sports. Which Hope dreaded.

"So the note Gloria?" Minako held her hand out.

Maggie and Daisy walked in the door just in time to see this. Gloria beamed as she dug around in her bookbag and took out her note from the teacher. She gladly handed it to her mother who looked at her puzzled. Everyone's attention drew to Gloria and Minako. Minako uneasily took the note and read it to herself. She blinked a few times and reread the note. She turned it upside down and read it again.

"Somebody catch me." Minako said as she fell backwards. Makoto quickly held her arms out and caught Minako. Gloria busted out with laughter. Minako got a hold of her balance and straightened up her shirt and read the letter out loud. "Gloria has been good today. Signed Ms. Kelly."

"What?" Rei grabbed the letter and looked at it. "Sure enough that's what it says."

"Seriously?" Michiru asked.

"And you had me thinking you did something horrible again!" Annika fuemed. Gloria continued to laugh. After the shock, Gloria just turned to Setsuna and smiled, Setsuna smiled back. She was proud of Gloria, though she knew this wouldn't be an every day thing, she was glad that she had blown her mother and the others away. She knew Gloria had it in her all along.

"Daisy you don't mind going into work tonight, do you?" Makoto asked after the impossible had happened. "It'll only be for an hour and then if you want you're welcome to go home."

"I don't mind." Daisy replied.

"There's a new girl starting today, and she's going to need some help." Makoto explained.

Daisy turned pale white. A _new_ girl in the store was _not_ music to her ears. She had no respect for anyone else, but her mother. Maggie took notice to Daisy's terror and asked if she was allowed to work with her. Makoto and Setsuna agreed. For the rest of the day the girls enjoyed their afternoon. Minako was so proud of Gloria that she decided to take Annika and Gloria to the waterpark for the weekend. Rei quickly agreed to let her daughter go, giving her some medicine for her monthly. She was glad to be getting to spin some time alone with Chad. Ariel and Madelyn went outside for a little while and enjoyed their time in the palace garden picking flowers. Hope spent her time painting, while Faith was at baseball practice. Daisy and Maggie had just hung out with one another until it was time for them to head to work. Maggie could tell that Daisy was not happy about going to work like she usually was.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing." Daisy denied in a casual voice. Maggie often got irritated with Daisy pretending everything was okay. She had mastered this over the years. She fooled most people, but Maggie was not one of them. The girls went into restruant. Makoto came up to the girls and covered them with thank-you-kisses.

"Mom stop! You're embarrasing!" Daisy hissed.

"Sorry. I'll be back in an hour, got to pick up your father's present." she quickly ran out of the restraunt. She didn't even introduce Daisy and Maggie to the new girl. Instead the new girl introduced herself.

"The names Akio, I'm one of the best cooks on the outside of the palace. I was pleased when I was told I was coming here. I never thought I'd be in the palace working with Makoto Kino the _best_ cook ever." the girl talked at a rapid pace, Maggie looked at her dolefully. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to put up with her. "Oh, I'm only seventeen. Yes, yes." she waved her hand back and forth, "I know I'm rather short for my age. What did you girls say your name was?"

"We didn't." Daisy said through her gritted talk, it was going to take a lot out of her not to argue with this girl. "My name is Daisy _Kino_." She put emphasis on her last name to make it clear her and Makoto were mother and daughter.

"OH! You related to Makoto?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm her daughter." Daisy snapped. The girl gave her a cautious look and nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm sure your good with cooking too. I've been cooking longer than you sooo..." she let it be at that and walked off. The battle had begun. Daisy tensed up and was ready to go after her, but Maggie held her back.

"It's only an hour." Maggie pointed out.

"No it's not." Daisy replied. "She's going to be a cook. She's not going to leave."

"Just take it easy. We have a weekend to look foreward too." Maggie sighed. Daisy stalked off to the back of the kitchen to began sulking in the baking mix. Maggie took her place at the front counter. A family walked into the restraunt.

"How can I help you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, all three of us would love one of Makoto's famous double chocolate chip fudge brownies." the man spoke.

"Anything to drink with that?" Maggie asked as she rung up three fudge brownies. The man shook his head no. "Alright, well that's 7.35"

Akio had overheard the order and went into the back to start a new batter that they would need within a half an hour. Makoto's famous double chocolate chip fudge brownies were extremely popular, so Akio wanted to make sure they had enough. Daisy who was already working on a cake glared at Akio who was measuring in the ingredients. She saw Akio add in too much butter and went over to help her.

"I don't care how your mother does it." Akio snapped.

"I do! You have to do the ingredients _just_ right. If not, the people will notice even the slightest change!" Daisy argued back, her fist began to shake.

"You going to hit me? Go ahead, you'll only get blamed." Akio rolled her eyes and began mixing the brownie mix together. She had known who Daisy was from the beginning. Akio had seen Makoto pick Daisy up several times from school for fighting and mysterious disappearance where there really wasn't a reason to take her out. "So if you think you're so good with baking why don't you come here more often. I heard you and Maggie are only staying here till your mother gets back. Why don't you stick around longer?"

"I **am** good! I learned from my mother! And you stop threatening me!" Daisy had it, she shoved the girl and she tripped over her feet. "Did my mother happen to tell you she used to fight in school? Oh, I guess she left _that_ part out. I inherited it from here."

Akio got to her feet and punched Daisy in the face, "I can fight too."

Maggie came to the back to see what all the ruckus was about. When she saw that Daisy and Akio were in fighting stances she quickly contacted Makoto. Not too long afterwards Makoto showed up and separated both of the girls. There was all sorts of bake goods scattered all over the tables and floors. Makoto sighed, there was a huge mess. Makoto spoke to her daughter first, and then talked with Akio. Makoto went back to Daisy.

"Sweetie, I'm aware that Akio has a very smart mouth, but she _really_ is a good cook." Makoto explained.

"No she's not mom! She was putting in too many ingredients. She was changing it. I was trying to explain that to her, though I was shouting, but she egged me on by asking me if I was going to hit her." Daisy explained.

Makoto thought. She had been around Akio for three hours to know that Daisy was telling the truth. Makoto had seen Akio adding in ingredients that wasn't supposed to be there, or she just skipped something altogheter. "Leave it to me."

Makoto broughtAkio back into the kitchen, "Girls I want you both to clean this place up." both groaned and got to work. Thirty minutes later it was clean. Akio was exhausted, but Daisy didn't mind.

"You can go Akio." Makoto said. Akio beamed. "Oh by the way don't come back." Her shoulders sagged, but she didn't argue.

Daisy had a huge grin on her face. Maggie who was behind them smiled as well. Makoto looked back at Daisy, "Sweetie you have kitchen duty every night. You fought, so you have to pay the consequences."

"Aw man. Mom do I _have_ to? Gloria was good." Daisy mentioned.

"Gloria has nothing to do with you. Kitchen duty for the next week." Makoto ordered.

**Authors Note:** The other chapter to Gloria's guilt is in the process of being written. The computer got reinstalled and I lost all my pre-plans for it, but don't worry, I remember it pretty well. Also, I'll start posting little tidbits at the end after the chapters of my new characters. Which, you probably won't see till January.

Also I'm thinking about another story. It's just a random funny story about blackmail. Since it _was_ mentioned in here. I think I might do a story on the chibi scouts blackmailing each other.


End file.
